


Сталкер

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наутро после дела Ариадне приходит странная смска.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сталкер

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Первая смска пришла Ариадне наутро после того, как самолет приземлился в Лос-Анджелесе. Учитывая, что голова у Ариадны буквально раскалывалась – накануне она отпраздновала свое первое дело двумя бутылками мерло, – это вызвало лишь глухое раздражение.  
      «С добрым утром, самая прекрасная девушка на свете», гласила смска.  
      – Да пошел ты! Шутник! – Ариадна отшвырнула телефон куда подальше – тот со стуком приземлился на пол – и сунула голову под подушку.  
      «Надеюсь, ты хорошо спала» поймало ее на выходе из душа. Фыркнув, Ариадна удалила оба сообщения и принялась сушиться феном.  
      От третьего послания она облилась кофе, но даже не сразу заметила.  
      «Ты понравилась мне с первого взгляда, еще в самолете. Может, встретимся?»  
      Само по себе – ничего особенного. Если бы не подпись.  
      Ариадна несколько минут оторопело смотрела на буквы, складывающиеся в неумолимое «Роберт», а потом дрожащей рукой набрала Артура.  
      – Господи, он меня выследил, он меня нашел. Он все знает! – давилась всхлипами Ариадна.  
      – Успокойся. Я все проверю, – ответил Артур невозмутимо. Словно бы это пустяки.  
      Ну да, конечно, им-то смски не шлют!  
      Зайдя в номер – Ариадна решила сменить гостиницу и заказать билет на ближайший рейс до Парижа – она сползла по стеночке. На журнальном столике красовался огромный букет белых роз. Из букета торчала записка.  
      «Я забронировал столик в «Сотто»1. Присоединишься?»  
      Да и черт с ним, – подумала Ариадна, – раз бежать уже поздно, надо хоть узнать, что ему надо. И решительно позвонила по номеру, с которого слали сообщения.  
      – Алло, – донесся до нее приятный мужской голос. Знакомый мужской голос.  
      – Здравствуйте. Это Ариадна. Что вам от меня нужно? – сухо спросила она.  
      – О… Простите, если напугал вас, просто… – голос замялся. – Знаете, как это бывает: увидишь человека и долго уговариваешь себя подойти и познакомиться. А когда наконец решаешься, он уже уходит, и ты не знаешь куда. Простите.  
      – Как вы меня нашли? – Ариадна тут же сама поняла, какой глупый это вопрос – со средствами Роберта Фишера найти человека не проблема. Должно быть, пробили список пассажиров злополучного рейса.  
      – Ну… нарушил неприкосновенность тайны личности. Простите.  
      Голос Роберта стал совсем неуверенным.  
      И вдруг до Ариадны дошло. Цветы, ресторан… Хотел познакомиться.  
      Бред.  
      Но почему нет?  
      Она не уродина, почему бы Роберту не запасть на нее?  
      Это, конечно, чертовски опасно, и Артур наверняка сочтет ее сумасшедшей. Но Роберт вполне привлекательный мужчина. И у него такие голубые глаза…  
      Чувствуя, что играет с огнем, и странно возбуждаясь от этого, Ариадна спросила:  
      – Кажется, вы предложили мне поужинать с вами?

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Ресторан в Лос-Анджелесе.


End file.
